The Strange Trio
by AkemiFujoshi
Summary: Three students from Beauxbatons, two boys and a girl, are transferred to Hogwarts after missing a year. The three share three oddities. Oc x Oc (Yaoi) / Severus Snape x Oc


It was September 1, 1991. Three boys, two young men and a girl, ran to a tall column and as if by magic they found affixed to the side.

The cold morning air penetrated into their clothes making them shiver. In front of them loomed the long red train that led to the infamous Hogwarts School.

"So they use the train," said one of the three with a strange French accent and curious white hair, opening her lips into a genuine smile.

"Honestly, I preferred the carriages guided by Abraxas" snorted the girl with long brown hair tied back in a braid surrounded by flowers of heaven.

"But every year it was a story, remember?" said the second guy, dragging along with two other heavy trucks on bags and cages. "Very often, the first-year students are terrorized and those horses stirred. Would put us hours to get to Beauxbatons" removed one hand from the cart and ran it through his hair brown.

The girl stopped and looked around. "E-Excuse me!" left the truck and walked over to the two boys to a man who seemed to be the perfect example of a Conductor Muggle. "This train goes to Hogwarts, right?"

"O-of course ... M-Miss"

The girl saw him observe it more than necessary, and with a snarl he turned and walked over to his companions, took the trolley and pushed him violently forward by overthrowing the Falcon inside.

The two men exchanged a look full of innuendo but did not speak. The clothes blacks seemed to flutter at every single puff of the train that covered the area of white steam.

"Let's go, I do not want accalappiarmi a wagon full of brats ready to ask for everything and more, and watch more than necessary"

He lifted his suitcases and walked to one of the stewards in front of her that sustained. A second later he came back and also took the cage containing his pet and returned followed by the other two.

The steward led them in a wagon mackerel from every kid first, second, third year ... okay, there was no one, then, after arranging the luggage on the appropriate department at the top, evaporated with a bow.

"Annie"

The brunette dropped weight in the chair with his elbow on the space of the window and hand on chin looked out. There were mothers and fathers who greeted the children, who reminded him to be good, but those who claimed her son and comforted him, who ran after the little ones who thought to look aereoplanini of paper fluttering.

"AN-NIE" spelled the boy to his ear making her jump.

"W-what?" he asked looking at him wrong.

"Are you offended because the Guard looked at you that way?" asked the one with the white mane.

Annie frowned and shook his head slightly. "It is certainly not for tha-"

"If you did not want that looked at you like that you had to go to St. Mungo's had suggested as your father." shrugged the boy brown.

"Claude, I told you to St. Mungo's i'm-not-going!" concluded parentoria crossing his arms just below her breasts semi-developed. Not that he had not, let's be clear, but could barely get to the second and this gave him rather annoying. After all, he was 16 years old!

"And then you remember that you are not alone!" growled angrily same Claude lightly brushing his fingers under his left eye, a white dairy but with different silver spangles, and pointing with a finger hair, pearls friend.

"Um ..." the brunette pursed his lips and shook his yellow eyes menacingly. The freckles on her face seemed almost to become more obvious as soon as his eyes narrowed. "Excuse me if I had to stay here for a whole year. But with your transfer to Hogwarts absolutely had to learn English well"

"I, being a genius, I've learned over the months that have brought us here in the summer" sanctioned the albino with the nose.

"You shut up, Paul, you still have that small accept. Instead we have endeavored throughout the year to speak only English, and this is the result" snapped hands with enthusiasm.

Claude and Paul were great friends of Annie. They knew each other for 14 years. Their parents had made them meet since the tender age of 4 years and from that moment spent their days at the home of one of the three. At the age of 11 years were all three admitted to the school of Magic Beauxbatons.

Annie had an English father and a French mother separated therefore spent six months with his mother and 6 with dad. By now she was accustomed to speak three languages and was not at all uncomfortable, in that moment, to face a new school.

Yes, because Beauxbatons had stewed. It was found badly because of some girl who loved her the same year beat her or mock her. In addition, after the incident with the eyes was teasing or removed. She tried to explain that it was all because of a stupid spell out wrong but it seemed that no one believed it.

Despite everything, though, Paul and Claude had remained beside.

Paul had both parents in France, as Paul, after all, and had always been in the classroom with two friends. When he heard about the incident on Aunt Annie had dyed his eyes with his magic so that Annie did not feel uncomfortable with them. Unfortunately, his eyes had a look lighter shade, a gray almost white.

Earlier he had been in love with Annie, but she had refused beautifully saying that true love was not her but someone else. In fact he was right, after a couple of months, Claude knew that he madly in love with Paul so that asked him to be a couple and Paul accepted for pure curiosity to see what was going to be with a boy.

Finally Paul. He kept to Annie as a sister and the girl revealed his secret love for Claude. For that reason, the girl refused the feelings of Claude, a simple favor to leave the field open to Paul.

Eventually, feeling reveal the love of Claude against him, Paul did not care much about the opinions of others and to soledarietà dyed his hair white, just like the eyes of Claude.

Their parents, knowing the news, not scandalized parvelo (except Claude's father, he was pissed) and willingly accepted their love.

"I'm sorry ... have you dragg-"

"Do not mention it!" Paul warned the finger waging an upset in front of her face. "We will follow you always, wherever you go"

"But ... you also missed a year of study for my faul-" was again locked.

"It's not your fault, thanks to you! Do you know how long I wanted to enjoy a short holiday? Also Professor Dumbledore has willingly accepted our transfer" Claude smiled, kissing the temple's mate.

"Yeah, that good man"

Just at the moment when, in front of his cabin, he passed a guy with short dark brown hair and a pair of round glasses on his nose that covered two deep green eyes, watching Annie turned, finally, the station became more and more distant.


End file.
